


A Dog's Purpose

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Frasier - Fandom
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Eddie's a dog.  And a dog's gonna do what a dog's gonna do.<br/>Disclaimer:  I own absolutely nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dog's Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Classics_Lover for the prompt of, _Frasier_ , Eddie (+ any), A Dog's Purpose

The corner of his mouth pulled down as Frasier observed Eddie. The little dog lay on his back, wriggling back and forth on the couch, tossing the cushions on the floor as he kicked his feet. “Eddie,” Frasier intoned. 

The dog snorted and squirmed some more, half-swimming down the couch on his side, his tail wagging so fast, it blurred. 

“Eddie!” 

Reaching the arm of the couch, unable to go any farther, Eddie rolled onto his stomach, his legs under him like a coiled spring. His tail still vibrated, and his eyebrows went in all different directions from rubbing his face on the couch. 

“Get off the couch!” Frasier pointed at the floor. 

Eddie barked, rolled onto his back, and scrubbed himself back to the other end of the couch. 

“Oh, for – Dad! Dad, would you control your dog?”

Martin shook the newspaper until it rattled. “He’s bored. Give him something to do, and he’ll get off the couch.” 

“Do?” Frasier flung a dramatic hand at the dog rooting in the remaining pillows. “Does this dog have an actual purpose?”

“Of course he does! He keeps me company. He makes me happy.” Martin scowled at Frasier over the top of his paper. “He’s a good dog, and you know it.” 

“He’s obsessive,” Frasier sniffed.

“Like that doesn’t run in the family,” Martin muttered.

“I heard that! And I am not related to a dog!”

Martin huffed. “Oh, please. Eddie’s as much a part of the family is Daphne is. He’s more a part of this family than Maris!” Hesitating, he said, “Don’t tell Niles I said that!”

Frasier waved it off; it went without saying that he’d honor that request. “Dad, dogs are pets. They’re not family.” 

“Aw, Fras, don’t be like that.” Martin folded the newspaper, setting it aside. “Eddie really is family. Aren’t you, boy?” 

Eddie popped halfway out of where he’d buried himself in the cushions and barked. 

“See? He agrees with me!”

Sighing, Frasier pinched the bridge of his nose, sure he’d be developing a headache over this. “All right, he’s family, but he’s not my brother! I’ve already got one neurotic sibling, I am not accepting another.” He leaned over the couch, glaring at Eddie. “And you.” He pointed a finger at the dog. “If anyone asks, you’re adopted!”


End file.
